Peace and Quite forever sealed
by Zureai
Summary: Ch.7
1. Ch1 Peace and quite forever sealed

Chapter 1 Peace and Quiet.

Kagome lays on a rock by a peaceful water fall, cherry blossom trees are every where. A gentle wind blows

blowing Kagome's hair. Kagome gazes at the sky and thinks about her friends and family back home and

her friends in the past. She thinks to herself "What happens at the end of this fairy tale? "She sighs.

"Will Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo... or... Na, its not important... "

Shippo runs in with food in his mouth, "Kagome! We got to go! Inuyasha's growling again!"He says with half grin.

Kagome gets up "Ok, "She smiles at Shippo as they walk toward the group.

The group start walking towards the mountions, in search for naraku's castle.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome and stares at her and pokes her head "Why are you quiet today, Thinking about Kouga?? "

Kagome sighs and says "Sit Boy! " B-Tonng!

Sango and Shippo and Miroku start chuckling

Kagome says sarcasm voice "When will you learn? "she sighed.

They made it towards the village where they first ment kougra. Nothing has changed.

Sango ask Miroku "Weren't we here before? "

Kagome has a cold stare "Oh, no... "

Inuyasha grins "Great... That idiot for wolf Kouga wanders around here, I can smell his sent a mile away. "

Kagome gulps "Maybe he wont be here... I hope. "A sweat drop rolls down her face.

Miroku chuckles "Once again Inuyasha, your going to have competition. "

"One more smirk and your died monk. "He annoyingly says.

Inuyasha looks around and takes a whiff of the air. "No, sign of Kouga yet... "

"Its getting dark. Shouldn't we rest for the night? "Miroku asks.

Inuyasha sighs "I guess... "

The group finds a small old house where Miroku worked his stuff. ( The evil cloud )

Inuyasha walk though the village. It worries him that Kouga is near.

Kagome walks with Sango to the spring, Kagome take off her shoes and socks, Sango takes

off her shoes also. They dip there feet in the warm spring. They gaze at the sunset.

Sango smiles "Thinking about Inuyasha, am I right. "

Kagome once again sighs. "Right again. How'd you know? "

Sango giggles slightly. "I know these things. "

Kagome smiles.

Kirara squeaks as she rubs against Kagome.

Shippo jumps out of the a bush "Kagome! Bed time he smiles "

"You and Sango can go, I'll be there soon. I want to watch the sunset. " Kagome smiles

"Are you sure "Sango asks "Its quite late. "

"ya... I'm sure... "Kagome frowns still thinking about what she thought earlier.

Sango and Shippo leave and Kagome gazes at the beautiful sunset.

Kagome senses jewel shards nearby.

She gets up and quickly tries to run for it.

"Oh, No! "Kagome yells. As she stops.

She looks around franticly

Suddenly something grabs her hand

"INUYASHA!!!!! " screamed Kagome.

End of Ch.1


	2. Ch2 Wolf vs Dog

The demon covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The demon turns out to be Koga.

Kagome tries to bite his hand but it doesn't work.

Koga takes her to his cave, there he sets her down on the ground.

She looks around but only few members are left from his clan.

" Now your ALL mine. That mutt Inuyasha wont bother! " He grins

" Umm…. Could you think to let me go? " Kagome prayed that he would.

" Sorry, But that mutt cant win and I don't want to let you go. " A sweat drop falls from his face.

" I guess your hungry I'll get something to eat. You better not runaway! "

I wonder if Inuyasha and the group are looking for me. She thinks to herself.

Back in the village Sango and Miroku and Shippo are getting ready for bed.

" Sango have you seen Kagome? " Asks Inuyasha.

"No, she said that she was coming back when the sun set. " says Sango.

" That's been over an hour ago! " shouts Shippo, and he begins to worry.

" Koga…" whispers Inuyasha to himself.

" What?" asks Miroku

" I know where she is, you guys wait here."

Meanwhile back at the cave.

Koga brings Kagome a dead horse " Eat up Kagome. "

Kagome's shocked " Umm… No thanks… "

Kagome wonders and then says " Koga where are the other wolves? "

Koga frowns. " There gone, they didn't trust me those fools and a few of them are here, but they went to some village. "

Kagome frowns. " You know… when Inuyasha come's…. " Koga interrupted Kagome.

" No! That poor excuse for a mutt and a demon wont save you! I need you to help me get jewel shards. "

Koga get closer to her face and is about to kiss kagome on the lips.

EWWW… were was her first though. Then she pulled her face away.

" Damn Kagome where are you! " Inuyasha starts to sniff the ground.

" I got his scent! " Inuyasha runs as fast as he can

" I hope im not to late! "


	3. Ch3 Heatbroken

I don't not own Inuyasha, I do own this story.

"Don't worry my little blossom flower. "Kouga chuckles.

"IM NOT YOUR FLOWER! "shouted Kagome

"Hmf." Kouga sniffs the air. "Well that pup is near.

Kouga takes Kagome on her shoulder and then Kouga runs towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Well, well, well, the puppy lost his little toy. "Koga chuckles at Inuyasha

"Damn you Koga. When will you learn! " Inuyasha takes out his sword.

Koga put Kagome on the ground "Don't move! "

"Demon be gone Inuyasha cried out. "his claws over his head about to hit Koga.

"Don't kill him Inuyasha! "Inuyasha paused. "And why the hell not? "He said in a angry voice

Inuyasha striked Kouga breaking his Arm. "Demon Be gone! "

"Damn you! "Cried out Kouga holding his arm.

Inuyasha put kagome on his back and left Koga behind.

"Did Kouga do anything to you!? "Inuyasha asked.

"N.. No... "

"Next time be careful Kagome! "Inuyasha shouted at Kagome as he put her on the ground.

"I didn't know you cared... "Kagome said in sarcasm voice

A sweat come down from Inuyasha's face and his heart beats faster, and faster...

"Hell No! You get yourself in danger! "Inuyasha clenches his fist, he didn't really mean what he said.

"SIT!" -Ba-tonng.- She shouted loudly.

Kagome runs to the well crying her eyes out. She jumps in the well to her own time

"Hmf! That Inuyasha is such a animal! "She says wiping her tiers.

"Kagome! "Yells her grandpa. "you better get to school! "

"I just got here!......Great.... "Sighs Kagome as she gets her backpack.

She passes by the old oak tree. She goes back a few steps. "Inuyasha... "She whispers to herself.

A tear falls down her face.

End of chapter 3


	4. Ch4 Kagome's Letter

( I do not know Kagome friends and the guy who has a crush on Kagome names so I'll make them up. )  
  
Kagome walks towards her school. She sighs  
  
" Kagome! " Her three friends called.  
  
" Where have you been! " Says shikami  
  
" Did you get rid of the chickenpox? " Asks Hukami  
  
" I heard you where developing cancer! " Whispers Mukashi  
  
" Um…. Lets hurry before the bell rings. " Kagome said annoyingly  
  
There in the school yard when Kagome heard someone shouting " KAGOME! " she turns around in an instant.  
  
" Do you feel better? " Asks Heshimu  
  
" Yea…. " Kagome sighs.  
  
" Okay, catch you later. I need to talk to you " shouted Heshimu as he ran to class.  
  
" Hurry Kagome! " Shouted shikami.  
  
Kagome ran to her first math class it say's on the door " TEST TODAY!"  
  
"Ohh great " Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
As the class is taking the test. Kagome has an extra sheet of paper she also finished the test early.  
  
" mm… Maybe I should write a letter for Inuyasha…" Kagome thinks.  
  
Kagome begins to write " I'm…. Sorry Inuyasha. I get in things, and you always get me out. I was really sad, and angry about what you said. I felt usless. Please forgive me…. "  
  
After school Kagome went back in time to put the letter on the well. Then she went back with tears down her face.  
  
" Inuyasha, what did you say this time that made Kagome mad? " Asked Miroku.  
  
"…………." Replies Inuyasha. Who's trying to avoid the subject.  
  
" Why do you have a hand shaped mark on your face? " Asks Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looks at Sango then at Inuyasha " Long story, "  
  
" He touched Sango's but. " Shippo shouted.  
  
Sango blushed and Miroku sighed.  
  
Inuyasha still thinks about Kagome.  
  
" I'm going to go get her! " Said Inuyasha in a voice that sounded like he didn't want to go.  
  
Inuyasha starts to run towards the well...  
  
He finds the letter and reads it then drops it in shock. He jumps in the well to her time.  
  
End. Ch4. 


	5. Ch5 Im Sorry

Kagome lays on her pink sheeted bed tears run down her smooth face.

She couldn't bare the fact that Inuyasha would be so rude. She wipes her tears on her sleeve Of her school uniform. She sighs. Buyo purrs softly wanting Kagome to pet him.

Inuyasha asks kagome moms where kagome is. "Shes in her room". The poor thing is crying her eyes out. Inuyasha starts to get nervous. " Damn, why did I have to say the worst thing "She scowls at Souta "who's been staring at Inuyasha the whole time. What, never saw a demon walk up the stairs? Inuyasha scowled. "......"Replied souta. Inuyasha ignored him. As Inuyasha walked up to Kagomes room, He could see stickers of hello kitty on her door. But he Ignores them. He knows he has a problem to deal with.

Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome looks back from her bed. "Come to make me more mad? "She asked. Inuyasha said softly "im.. Sorry." It was really hard for him to say. He never before meant it. Kagome smiles and runs to him, and Embraces him. He embraces her also. I'll get some useful things for the trip. She ran through the door slamming it.

Inuyasha waits for Kagome as she gets food, water, medical supplies and her backpack. He plays with buyo saying, "Take that! "while he tickles buyo. Kagome Walks back in seeing Inuyasha play. Never before she saw Inuyasha so pure hearted "Lets go! " Said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the well. They jump in together. As they make it back Sango and Miroku with Shippo were standing there waiting for them to return. As kagome and Inuyasha Sango runs up to Kagome and whispers "Did he say sorry? Or did he yell at you to come back. " Sango whispers to Kagome.

"Lets just go before it gets late! "Kagome shouted.

As the group walks on a dirt road There's a lake. The water is shimmering blue. Sango whispers once again to kagome "You know, Inuyasha was quite worried about you..." Kagome started thinking, her eyes are fixed at Inuyasha as he walks in front of her. "Maybe Inuyasha still likes me... "She thought. Inuyasha turns around. "What are you looking at. "Scowled Inuyasha with his famous face. Kagome giggles.

End of ch.5


	6. Ch6 Sango's Farewell?

Sango and Kagome take a bath, trees cover the place up. it's a nice hot spring. Inuyasha and Miroku are a couple of meters away, They make a little fire place. Miroku sneaks around to the spring to take a look at Sango. "Miroku, If you wish to be a dead monk I suggest you leave! "Sango says annoyed.

Kagome went deeper hoping he didn't see her breasts. "Why didn't you beat him? "Kagome asked.

"......." Replied Sango whose trying to ignore the subject. "Hurry up! " Shouted Inuyasha.

Sango thinks she should leave and find kohaku on her own. But she's developing feelings for Miroku.

They got out and got dressed. Sango is still Quit. Kagome watches her time to time. "She must be sad... "Kagome thought to herself. "Look! Its narakus castle! "shouted Shippo. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles and shows a grin.

"Naraku WONT escape this time! "Scowled Inuyasha.

The group start running towards the castle who poisonous mist surrounds. They ran through a small forest to a small clearing. Standing there was Naraku, Kohaku was with him. "hmmm... Inuyasha... "He smiles "Sango.... See, your brother Kohaku's life is hands on a thread. If I take out the jewel shard. He is destroyed. "He chuckles.

"Let him go Naraku! "Sango shouted. "You bastard! "Shouted Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes out his sword. It gets big. "I'll slice you in two! "Inuyasha says with a grin on his face. "You want Kohaku killed? "Chuckled Naraku. Sango through her boomerang. It missed Naraku. "Kohaku will die now. "Naraku says with grin. He pierces Kohaku's heart and takes out the jewel shard. " Kohaku! "Sango screamed with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha runs up to Naraku "You fucking bastard! "Inuyasha strikes Naraku but misses him. Naraku disappears, and so does his castle. Sango is holding Kohaku's body with tears falling down her face. "You where the best demon slayer ever. "She cried.... The rest of the group are quite...

Sango berries Kohaku, and Miroku prays. "Thank you monk... "She said with tears in her eyes.

The next day the group are at a small village. Kagome pats sango's back. She frowns and looks up at kagome, "I'm leaving.... " Sango replies. "Don't leave! "Kagome shouts. "Help us... PLEASE! "Kagome says with tears in her eyes. "Your like a big sister! "Sango smiles "You mean it? "Kagome smiles, still with tears in her eyes. "I'll..... Stay.... "Sango smiles as she hugs Kagome.

Sango walks towards a small water fall in a forest, there Miroku standing.. "What are you doing here? "Miroku asks with a smile. ".....nothing "

Sango blushes. Miroku gets up and walks towards Sango. "Miroku.... " Whispers Sango....

"Yes... "As Miroku grabs her hand and embraces (hugs) Sango. ".... I miss Kohaku... "Sango says with tears in her eyes. "I'll be you brother.... "Miroku says with a smile. Sango smiles. Then Miroku touches sango's butt. Sango veins are showing on her forehead. "Brother DON'T do that "She says as she slapped Miroku. Miroku falls down in pain.

End of ch.6

Yes, I suck at lang. arts. Thats why im making a story. my friend is helping me. ( Greywordsgirl )

I hope to improve the story, and make a new one. I still need to work on the first three chapters.

I am using spell cheak. Some of the words like bastard are bustard, Sorry about. I really hope you

like the story!


	7. Ch7 A quite morning

In the moring kagome wakes up. Sango, and Miroku went for a walk around the village. Shippo starts to eat the candy that kagome gave him. He turns around with a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Morining kagome!" He say with his mouth full.

Kagome gets up and yawns "Moring shippo."She smiles.

Kagome looks around notcing inuyasha wasn't here.

"Where'd inuyasha run of to?"Kagome asked.

"He went to some forest."Shippo says before he starts gouwging on chips

Kagome combs her hair and walks outside. It was a huge village, lots of people.

She starts to walk towards a little area with a small tree. Kids are playing tag.

Kagome smiles. She clunches the shikon no tama shards. She slightly frowns.

"Kagome, good morning!" sango shouts as she waves.

Kagome walks up to sango "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Sango points to a large tree in the forest "He must be over there..."

"Thanks!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the village to the forest.

It's a dark thick forest. Full of trees, Kagome turns around fantitlly hearing a high skeirk.

She starts to run. "...What was that!" She thought to herself.

She looks back as she's running and trips over a fallen branch. She scraps her leg badly.

"Oww..." She whispered. She got up trying back toward the village. She's really tierd. So she decieced to rest under a tree. She takes a look at her leg, which is bleeding. All of a sudden Inuyasha comes down from the tree.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha askes.

"Its nothing...." Kagome whispers trying not to look at him.

"Your hurt!" Inuyasha yells.

"No im not!" She yells back.

"....Well what where you doing in this forest?" He asked

Kagome freezes in shock not nothing what to say."....um...there was aura surrounding the forest." She blushes.

"...Right..." He starts to tap her head "Are you ok?"

"SIT!" B-tonng As he slams onto the ground hard.

Kagome starts to walk back to the village.

"It still hurts..." She thought looking at her leg.

She see's miroku and sango laying on a hill. Kagome decices to watch them from behind a house.

Sango smiles at miroku.

"What made you become a monk?" Sango asks.

"It runs in the family." Mirkou smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes" Miroku said carmingly.

Sango blushes and turns around blushing. But then Miroku asked a young woman to bare his child. Sango is really mad, and kagome sighs.

Then Kagome really see's a aura in the forest. "What...is that..." Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA IS IN THERE!" shes softly yells.

....to be continued!


	8. Ch8 A stromy afternoon

Kagome runs in search of inuyasha.

"He could get killed!" Kagome thought to herself.

A tear runs down her face.

"I hope he's ok!" She while taking deep breaths.

Kagome senses a mist of evilness.

Then kagome pauses, In shock he see's Kikiyou hugging inuyasha,

Inuyasha hugging kikiyou.

Kagome grasps her fist in anger as she watch hopelessly.

She stands behind a bush and watches them from afar.

"What /she/ doing her" Kagome mumbles to herself.

Then two tears fall down her face.

All of a sudden Naraku's herd of poisonous insects were everywhere,

It turns out that, that's /not/ kikiyou. Inuyasha slowly move's his head closer to hers but before they could kiss, Kagome shouts. "THAT'S NOT KIKIYOU! "Inuyasha not paying any attention to kagome kisses the imposter. Kagome grabs one of her arrows and aims. "Inuyasha watch out! " She strikes the demon. But it was only a scratch to the demon.

Then out of the skin of kikiyou comes out a beast with bull like horns and long arms. "You vial wreanch! I shall devour you!" The demon shouts. Kagome starts running toward the well calling out inuyasha name. Kagome trips once again, the demon grabs her and grips tightly. "I...I...can't breathe..." Kagome mumbles.

Inuyasha eyes start to turn bloody red as his full demon form took control. Inuyasha snarls and strikes the demon over and over again. The demon let go off kagome in the air, then Kagome fainted. Inuyasha laughing at the remains of the demon and turns to kagome. Ready to strike her. His heart started beat extremely fast Inuyasha lifts his hand over his head. Tears start falling down his face. He fainted.

The next morning inuyasha had awoken. Kagome was in a serious coma.

"KAGOME!" He shouts out as he awoke. He turns and see's kagome lying by him.

"How...Could I be fooled?" He whispered to kagome knowing she was asleep.

A big scream was heard in the next room.

"You pervert!!!" Sango yelled.

"..." replied miroku.

"Next time I won't let anyone get the better of me.


	9. Ch9 Drunk

Kagome runs toward the well form her own time. She has more supplies and food. She jumps into the well the group are wait for her.

"I got the ramen!" She smiled.

Inuyahsa starts to drool as they make the fire. Kagome gets 6 bowls for everyone. And pours in the reman inuyasha digs in without saying anything. They all start to chat.

'How's everything going with the family?" Miroku asked.

"Good." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha finished his bowl and grabs a strange bottle and drinks from a cup with the liquid. Mirko and sango and shippo asks for some also. Kagome pours in some for herself.

The group start to feel dizzy and weird. Kagome got the bottle and read from it. "Beer"

Kagome is shocked. The group had a lot of beer she didn't finish her first one. She threw the cup knowing she has to watch everyone. Miroku and sango kiss many times. Kagome is shocked inuyasha is stareing at nothing then starts to curse at a rock. kagome giggled.

"I won't let you take Kagome away form me!" Inuyasha shouted at the rock

Kagome knew this would be her chance to kiss inuyasha without him knowing it!

"Inuyasha..." She said calmly as inuyasha walked over.

Kagome leans to try and kiss inuyasha as they kiss kagome blushed and so did inuyasha.

Sango, shippo, miroku, kirara, inuyasha had all fell asleep.

The next day inuyasha had no memory. Neither did miroku or Sango....

This is the last chapter. It was fun but im making a better and more detailed one. On fanfiction and im making an original story also. Osukuma high school ï hope you enjoyed, I also made a new inuyasha story incase you loved this series. It kind of a sequel from this one.


End file.
